The invention relates to a support for inclined plates of an axial piston motor.
In traditional axial piston motors, the closing cap is attached to the support by screws is or connected thereto by some other securing means. This has firstly the disadvantage that high-quality and thus expensive material has to be used both for the closing cap and for the support. A further disadvantage is that the support has to be correctly connected to the closing cap, which entails additional technical outlay and expenditure of time.
An axial piston motor is known from German petty patent No. 1,955,765, in which the closing cap is simultaneously a support for the inclined plate. The closing cap is inserted in the machine housing as a press fit and with a flange, with at least one sealing groove being provided. The closing cap with the inclined plate must, however, be secured to the machine housing by a plurality of screws, so that a correspondingly long assembly time is necessary and additional securing means are required.
It is an object of the invention to create a support in an axial piston motor, which are simpler and cheaper to manufacture, in which assembly times for attaching the support to the axial piston motor are reduced and in which the adjustment of the support can be made with high precision.
The invention relates to an axial piston motor having a hollow cylindrical machine housing with an end face and an outer diameter, an inclined plate within the housing, a closing cap for the housing, and a support for the inclined plate integral with the closing cap, the improvement which comprises an outer thread on the support removable meshing with an inner thread on the interior of the machine housing.
According to the invention a support for axial piston motors can be manufactured for an axial piston motor, simply, inexpensively (by casting) and with high precision. Now only those parts of the closing cap and the support which co-operate with other functional parts during operation require finishing.
Adjusting the support in respect of the closing cap is not required. Equally unnecessary are connecting means through which a standard connection between the support and the closing cap can be produced.